Elegant Spring
by DAve and Bob
Summary: Azula and her children have been living in Capital City, right under Zuko's nose, not making even a hint to their existences, however when strange murders start to happen and an even stranger girl appears before them looking for a member of the royal family. It is up to her son to figure out what creature had been draining people of their blood. OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Rumor's of a killer **

There was a certain air around the estate, one of calmness, it was no doubt morning as the sunlight shined through the window as a voice entered the teens head.

"Master Shènglì, it is time to get up," No doubt it was one of the many servants that were spread out across the estate, though it didn't make it any less annoying, simply sleeping in became an impossibility due to how seriously the servants took their job.

No matter if it was under a tree or on the roof of one of the many houses that made the estate, the servants would always wake them up perfectly on time. This time he just happened to be in bed, Shengli rubbed his head as he sat up, his clothes were already neatly folded at the foot of his bed as he smiled to the servant.

"Thanks, though...you really don't have to do that all the time, my closet is right there," Shengli pointed out as the servant turned her head, not showing a hint of emotion before turning back and facing Shengli.

"Lady Chenxing and Lady Azula are waiting for you in the sitting room," The servant spoke as Shengli grumbled, the servant took a small bow as she backed away allowing Shengli to get dressed.

He wondered if it was necessary for them to wake him up in such a way everyday, though considering how use to it the 18 year old was to it, it was have been stranger if they let him sleep in, the clothes that were left was his school uniform.

Even though he had finished school, he still kept his uniform, of course this led to many times that the guards thought he was skipping class, though that had long since stopped since Shengli guessed that most of the patrolmen already knew him.

"Maybe, I should get a new outfit," Shengli wondered to himself as he fastened his vest, Shengli wasn't good with fashion, in fact most of the people in his family were completely fashion inept including his mother. Shengli simply decided to wear the school uniform because it looked good on him.

The amber eyed teen exited his room which was on the second floor as he descended the stairs, at that moment he was met with two glares from two females sitting at a rather large table, Shengli was starting to regret having his room in the main building.

Despite their looks being directed at Shengli, he doubted he did anything to deserve them, they were probably upset about something completely unrelated to him, but still...

"_They look pretty scary, maybe if I just sit a few inches away from both of them I won't get caught up in anything," _Shengli knew that was far too much to ask, as he slowly descended the stairs, into the main room, there were paintings and chairs about as he took note to sit at least once chair length away from either his sister and his mother.

The servants were no doubt preparing for breakfast as Shengli noticed his mother tapping her nail to the table, it didn't take much to get the former princess of the Fire Nation irritated, but it seemed that she was in an obviously bad mood as Shengli shivered a little before turning to his sister, he was simply glaring at him. His sister was nearly the splitting image of their mother, which didn't help when both of them were glaring at him, Chenxing casually twirled her long black hair.

Though the glare wasn't the strange thing, that was indeed normal, but what was abnormal was the fact that Chenxing wasn't in her school uniform, which was strange since Chenxing went to school rather early. In fact, when Shengli was still going to school his little sister always went before him, perhaps it was because she went to an all girls school.

"Aren't you going to inquire why we are upset?" Azula gave a harsh frown as Shengli looked away, in all honesty he really didn't care, but whatever it was, it probably had something to do with why Chenxing was still sitting there rather than preparing to go off.

"Um, why are you upset?" Shengli asked as he sighed, running pulling a single brown strand of hair from his head, as Azula simply started to explain the horrid situation.

"As you know, it's the...princess's 16 birthday soon, so as a celebration of the event, the Fire Lord is creating a celebration for such an event, which also means that school will not be in session for this entire week. Really, it's rather selfish of the Fire Lord to do such a thing to those who wish to gain knowledge," Shengli didn't know if he should laugh or pity his mother's and sister's frustration, having what was pretty much a mini vacation would usually excite people, but apparently his mother and Chexing had a different idea of fun and excitement.

"You guy's...are angry about that?" Shengli held back his laugh, but a smile managed to slip through as Azula eyes narrowed.

"This is no laughing matter Shengli, your sister was rather excited to play in the band, and that was torn away from her...isn't cruel?" Shengli couldn't tell if his mother was being sarcastic or 100% serious, and it was usually rather hard to tell, then again it was rather difficult to read his mother in general.

Chenxing face turned red in embarrassment, despite her best efforts to replicate her mother, Chenxing simply wasn't a perfect copy, she showed far too much emotion and was far too nice to be exact. Even when she was trying her best to be intimidating, it simply fell through once people got to know her.

"M-mother, please, you making me sound like a child..." Chenxing lips quivered as it seemed Azula's words were a direct assault on her maturity as Azula simply closed her eyes and crossed her arms, as if she was thinking about something.

"Chenxing... you simply cannot accept being pushed down like that, you should be far angrier...perhaps angry enough to break in the royal palace...just a thought," Azula mused to herself as she looked towards one of the many windows that was about the room.

"Mom...are you sure you're not getting confused with something that you would do if you got angry?" Shengli pointed that fact out as Azula simply smiled to herself.

"Oh...me, I would never imagine attacking to royal palace, I mean such the thought of it makes me uneasy. I mean we would be branded as traitors and executed, in fact we probably will be executed, for simply excisting" Azula laughed to herself, the very idea was rather funny as Shengli sighed before putting his hand on his head.

"Yeah...know my luck I'll be the first to go, well I guess that can't be helped,"

Chenxing shivered as she gained a rather large frown on her face, "S-stop you two, it's creepy talking about dying like that,"

Azula expression hardened as Shengli simply shrugged, "It's going to happen sooner or later right? Nothing last forever, even this planet we're standing on is going to fade away one day, if it exist it's going to cease to work, that is the one unchangeable law," Shengli simply sighed as he leaned back into his chair.

That was one...of the more scary things about Shengli, he seemed perfectly normal, no different than anyone else his age, in fact one probably would have never guessed he was the son of Azula. But there was one thing that frightened even the former princess.

His concept of death, or rather how he viewed it, Shengli knew more than anyone else that things have to end, of course anyone with half a brain could understand that, but it was surprising how much people wanted to avoid that truth.

To put it bluntly, Shengli more than anyone knew just how fragile not only life was, but yet he wouldn't kill something unless it was absolutely necessary.

"_Did that event 12 years ago shape him this much," _The amber eyed took a deep breath as Chenxing simply tilted her head at her mother.

"Ah...mother, is there something wrong?" Azula simply shook her head,

"No, let us change the subject to something a little more uplifting...so Shengli did you hear about the murders that have been happening lately," Talking about murders wasn't really uplifting, but Azula wanted to change the subject, as Shengli eyes twitched.

"Actually no," Shengli really wasn't someone to pay attention to events that were happening in Capital city, he enjoyed the city and enjoyed going out at night, but as far as looking up current events he was rather ignorant.

Chexing pouted as she crossed her arms, "Really brother, you should pay attention more, everyone at school was talking about it, it's been happening this entire month, it's rather scary, especially considering how the victims died,"

"...How did they die?" Shengli would regret asking that question as Azula eyes narrowed.

"Their bodies were completely drained of blood," Azula mentioned that rather casually as Shengli looked towards the ground.

The events really didn't have anything to do with Shengli, though he realized it was probably going to start gnawing at him if he didn't at least check it out, even if it was dangerous.

It seemed Azula anticipated Shengli reaction, or at least was able to tell from his face what he was thinking as the woman closed one of his eyes, "It goes without saying I don't want either of you out at dark until this person is dealt," Such a thing would be easy for Chenxing to do since she was always back before dark, Shengli on the other hand.

He enjoyed traveling at night, or at least when the city was lit up, it was a beautiful sight to behold and one he enjoyed wrapping himself in.

Though it was odd, for his mother to show outward concern and really Shengli wasn't one to try to concern his mother, though considering that she always had a rather indifferent look on her face or one of annoyance it was hard to tell if Azula even cared.

"I...think I need to check on something," Shengli lifted himself from his seat, as Azula sighed.

"You should really excuse yourself, plus skipping breakfast can't be good for you..." The amber eyed woman tapped her lips as Shengli laughed a little before scratching the back of his head.

"Nah, this is more important, don't worry, just let one of the servants eat my plate," Before Azula could say another world Shengli had already shuffled himself towards the door leading to the rest of the estate.

Azula already knew what Shengli was planning on doing that night, though trying to stop him would have been pointless,

"_Such an annoyance, despite how I raised him, he really isn't the type just to sit back and let other people die, no matter how bothersome it is for everyone else," _Azula groaned as the servants finally arrived with the plates, since Shengli was already gone there was only one person Azula could talk to.

"So...Chenxing, have you started dating yet?" A statement like that coming from your mother would make anyone uneasy.

"W-what, mother, I have no time for such nonsense," The way that Chenxing stated it obviously shown how safe of a person she was as Azula sighed.

"Really, no secret lover, or anything of the sort..." Azula already knew the answer to that as Chenxing looked at her mother almost innocently with a hint of horror.

"Mother please, if I ever do find someone you will be the first to know,"

Azula didn't know if she should be happy to have such an obedient child, or not. Though the former princess had to accept that was just how Chenxing was.

Shengli opened up the dirty old warehouse, though calling it a warehouse was too good for what was pretty much a miniature wooden shack that was stuck on the estate. As Shengli used a small step ladder to elevate himself to the point where he could reach the second wooden shelf.

"I'm glad mom hasn't found out I've been hiding this, I would prefer not to use it...but," Shengli pulled a box from the nearly broken shelf as he opened it, showing a single sharp knife.

His mother always wanted him to get rid of the weapon, and she never bothered to tell him who it belonged to, it was simply an object that Azula disliked, but for some reason Shengli didn't have the heart to discard it, so he kept it in the one place no one visited, not even the servants bothered cleaning an area that his mother was thinking about getting rid of completely.

Shengli simply sighed as he looked at the large blade, it really wasn't that impressive, but it was sharp and something his style of Fire bending could use.

He put the blade into his pocket, hoping it wasn't going to cut through his pants as a small shiver went down his spine, for some reason he felt like it was going to be a long night.

As he exited the small building and back on the grounds of the estate he noticed one of the many servants carrying what appeared to be rugs, though considering how much the woman was struggling they were far too heavy for her.

"Oh...do you need some help?" Shengli asked without hesitation, as the woman gave a small yelp, her brown hair reaching her shoulders.

Though the shocked look on her face diminished when she realized who she was talking to.

"O-oh, Master Shengli," The servant almost seem relieved as Shengli took two rugs away from her, only allowing the servant to carry one of them.

"Master Shengli, please it is unfitting someone of your status to be helping with such a task," The servant tried to be as proper as possible, Shengli wondered how much is mother was paying them to stand the abuse his mother and his sister would deliver.

"Eh, don't worry about it, so where are we putting them anyway?" Shengli asked as the servant pointed towards the guest building as they walked towards that direction.

The estate wasn't small, walking from end to end probably would take the wind out of their lungs as the two headed towards the guest home, after a few moments of walking Shengli started a conversation.

"So...what are these rugs for?" Despite having a guest building they rarely had any guests, in fact the last time Shengli remembered the building being used was when he was 8.

"Lady Azula wished for us to change some furniture, she said the same thing was getting dull," Shengli sighed, his mother was a fickle person, doing things on a whim and perhaps out of boredom, or at least that what it appeared to be to those who didn't know Azula well.

The two stopped in front of the door as Shengli gave her the two rugs, as the servant took a deep breath, she could only hope that neither Azula or Chenxing would find out about what had just happened.

"I am sorry about making you do this Master Shengli," The servant bowed still holding the heavy rugs as Shengli simply grumbled, he really hated how polite the servants were to him, though it was probably for the best.

"Don't worry about it, really, if you guys need any help doing things just ask me," Of course the amber eyed teen knew full well that they would avoid that sort of thing as the woman gave a small hint of a smile before bowing.

"I'll keep that in mind," The servant entered the guest house.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful, he just wandered around the estate doing nothing. There was no need for him to have a job, but sometimes he wondered if he should get one just to pass the time, though his mother and sister would have been against.

They were always against allowing to do things that made him seem like a commoner, from private school to what kind of people he hung around, though Shengli didn't really have a lot of friends. Perhaps it was due how casually he talked about death.

The day turned into night and the night slowly dragged on, Shengli simply looked at the ceiling and sighed, it was probably close to midnight as Shengli lifted himself from his bed.

He obviously wasn't right in the head, sneaking out at midnight to look around town for a killer that may or may not be out and about, normal people would have avoided the city like the plague. Which was the logical thing to do in situations such as that.

"...Man, what's wrong with me, this really has nothing to do with me," Shengli leaned against his window, even though he was on the second floor of the main building he could easily clime down. In fact, if there was one good thing about being on the second floor

Shengli looked at the moon, it was a strange one no doubt, and odd full moon that carried horror and eeriness with it.

"Bah, what an ominous moon, it's the kind of night where you should just shut all your doors and close all your windows," Shengli sighed as he rubbed his brown hair, before opening his window.

"I'll just take a look around and be back before anyone notices," With those words Shengli climbed down the side of the building taking note not to leave a single crumb of noise as he made a small dash across the estate, his knife still in his pocket.

**Author note**

**This is a rewrite and is more here to set up the mood and situation of the chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Midnight meeting**

The lamps were dimmed, there was no one out in the city as Shengli sighed, it was obvious why no one was out and about, though either way it was pretty late regardless, Shengli sighed the teen started to wonder if guards are even out at the time.

The moon was half-covered, despite it being a spring night there was a certain chill in the air, all the stone and wooden houses started to mesh together.

From the looks of the empty inner ring, there was no one out, he would have to go outward towards the outer ring to find anything about the murderers he was going to have to go down to go towards leaving the city.

"Man, this is a bother, I've been out for about thirty minutes and I still haven't found anything," He didn't expect the killer to just jump out, but the fact that he was completely alone should have draw some attention.

"_If someone saw me after midnight alone, they probably would think I'm the killer," _Shengli shoved his hands into his pockets, there was nothing that was out of the ordinary other than the temperature.

"_Then again, things have been pretty weird, like a wave of bad luck went through the city," _Shengli sighed, thinking about the servants that were constantly spilling things and dropping things, which was strange because the servants on the estate were usually far more skilled to be making such small mistakes.

But it wasn't only that, but his mother and sister who were usually perfect in everything, were making casual mistakes, like dropping cups and tripping over something. To say it was unlike them was an understatement as Shengli sighed as he closed his eyes and walked down the road.

"_Bah, maybe I'm just thinking to hard about it," _Shengli walked through the lonely streets as an extra pair of footsteps echoed through the night.

"Eh..." Shengli opened his eyes, there was someone walking from the opposite side of the street a girl, as Shengli simply blinked.

She looked foreign, her skin was dark and her eyes were brown, at first Shengli assumed she was from the Watertribe, but her clothing was odd. Sandy what was the word that could describe it, like something from the desert, brown and tan, her long black hair in a large braid.

Shengli wondered if he should talk to her or not, she seemed somewhat confused about where she was, but she couldn't have been that stupid, after all she was in the inner ring of Capital City, she was there for some reason.

"_I probably shouldn't make eye contact," _Shengli said tipping his head down, his hair covering his eyes, the two walked past one another, not saying a word, however something made Shengli twitched.

"Are you...apart of the royal family," The girl turned around as Shengli looked stunned, technically he was, but no one else should have known that. Perhaps was his features, but even then that didn't make sense, his mother always pointed out that he looked far closer to his father than his uncle so no one should mistake him for the child of Zuko.

"Ah...no," Shengli said bluntly as the girl looked at him, it was around this moment he noticed she had what appeared to be skins of animals hooked to her hip.

"...You're a horrible liar," The girl said as Shengli grumbled, it was something his mother said often as the girl continued.

"Either way...I'll be capturing you," The girl said those words as she removed the cap from the skins, as water came out, it appeared she was a waterbender as Shengli grumbled taking the knife out of his pocket.

He didn't know why she was attacking him, or what he did to deserve it, but perhaps it was for the best. After all, he wanted to find out more about the killer, and the most likely suspect to them was a waterbender.

The girl lowered her stance as the large lump of water split into whips that turned to ice, like spears, the aimed for Shengli's limbs as the firebender's eye narrowed.

Shengli lowered his stance, as he strafed to the left, nearly dodging the first handful of shards as he raised his knife, cutting and burning the rest. Shengli ran towards the girl as she took a deep breath and pulled her hands towards her, Shengli twitched as he felt something run up his spine.

So, without even seeing the attack, Shengli twisted his body, as the shards that flew past him returned once again, scratching his cheek, but in the end he managed to avoid all of them, allowing them to go straight towards the waterbender.

She simply twitched her fingers, as she stopped her own attack from impaling her, despite this, the waterbender didn't notice the quick movement Shengli made towards.

"Ah...!" The girl staggered back as swiped his knife towards her, cutting her on the abdomen, as a sliver of red liquid appeared on the ground.

The girl held her side, in pain as Shengli eyes narrowed, the blood still on his cheek, "Isn't best for us to end this here? You know the outcome if we continue," His voice was cold and uncaring as the waterbender bit her lip as she took a deep breath.

"I understand...if you're going to kill me, please do it skillfully," The waterbender almost looked like a small puppy as she said such a strange thing as Shengil paused for a moment, before letting out a sigh, not in relief, but in annoyance.

"...Listen, I'm not sure where you're getting your information from, but I'm not the kind of guy that would cut someone down carelessly, even if they did attack...man if I knew I was going to meet such a freak I would have stayed in today," Shengli scratched the back of his head as the waterbender simply looked at him, with an almost confused look.

They were both lucky that night, no one was out and about so no one saw the small battle that had passed, Shengli whipped his cheek as he looked towards the waterbender staring at the wound.

"So...why did you attack me?" It was a basic question as the waterbender simply sighed.

"Not here, lets go someplace more secluded," Shengli really didn't know how to feel about going to a place with someone that just tried to capture him, but it really wasn't anything he could do about it, and the waterbender seemed like the kind of person that would have tried again if she didn't succeed once.

So the teenage girl lead him him into the back alley, there were plenty of those around Capital city simply due to the sheer amount of buildings that were in the area, after what felt like an eternity of walking, they finally turned a corner into a dark abyss of a dead end.

The waterbender leaned against the wall, still bleeding as she took out some water from one of her many animal skins and started to heal herself, the light glow from the water was rather beautiful. After all it was the first time he saw a waterbender use the skill, though that wasn't the point of the situation.

"So...why did you attack me?" Shengli asked once as the waterbender simply sighed.

"You are apart of the royal family correct? I was planning on kidnapping one of its members to obtain the help of the family," The Waterbender said bluntly as Shengli closed one of his eyes.

It sounded like a problem that the Fire Lord should have been dealing with, not him, he didn't really want anything to deal with his uncle in fact, though by the way the waterbender attacked him, it seemed that she was confused about something.

"Listen...I'm apart of the royal family in a way, but taking me hostage wouldn't have helped you," Zuko didn't even know that he and his sister existed nor did he know about Azula current location in capital city.

Overall, Shengli had little to no connection to the royal family, something he wanted to keep that way.

The waterbender frowned slightly as she removed the healing liquid from her wound, she then tilted her head and tapped her foot on the ground thinking about what to say next. "So...you're saying that you aren't the offspring of the current Fire Lord?" The waterbender asked as Shengli let out a shrug.

"Nope, though I'm pretty sure the Fire Lord's only kid is a girl anyway," Shengli actually knew that for certain as the waterbender eye twitched as her face turned red, it seemed she was a little too quick on the trigger as she straighten herself out.

"I am sorry, I did not think I would have made this mistake," It seemed she was preparing to leave as Shengli opened his mouth.

"Hey wait, what are you going to do now? Shengli was going to regret asking such a thing, but he still had to do it.

"Oh, I'm going after the princess, I really need some help and that is the only way to do it," Shengli simply looked at the waterbender the kind of look that was wondering how stupid the person in front of him was.

"You can't do that," Shengli eye twitched as his voice rose, "You really would be killed if you tried something like that,"

It was an absolute fact, that anyone that tried to harm the princess would have been killed nearly instantly, even more so now that there was a killer out and about than before. Though that brought more problems for the waterbender.

"Then, what do you suppose I do," The waterbender asked as Shengli rubbed his hair, he didn't even know what the waterbender's problem was as the firebender leaned against the wall, he didn't know if it was his place to recommend this, but it was obvious that she needed some help.

"Well, even though I may not look like it, my family is pretty wealthy, so if you need some money or anything I can give it to you...but," Something told Shengli that the girl's problem wasn't something money could solve as the waterbender looked towards the ground as if she was debating whether or not to tell him.

"You have noticed, the odd murders that have been happening in the city correct?" The waterbender eye twitched as, the amber eyed teen responded.

"Wait, you know about those, do you know anything else like who's causing them and why?" Shengli frowned as the waterbender rubbed her temples before replying.

"Yes, I have an idea who it is, I was sent to track him here, but..." The waterbender looked towards a wall, not being able to stare Shengli in the eyes.

"But..." Shengli voice gave a light push as the waterbender sighed.

"I misplaced myself, so I decided to get the help of the Fire Lord," The waterbender tried to dress up the words, but Shengli already knew what she meant by misplaced.

"You're lost aren't you," Shengli expression was a mixture of dullness and pity, it was strange that someone who was prepared to capture and fight guards got lost so easily in the city, then again it wasn't like the city was small, but if she was sent on a mission she should.

Plus there was the fact that she was trying to get the Fire Lord involved in something as minor as serial killings, Shengli didn't know how his uncle acted, but if he was like any other person in power, he probably would just send more guards out while he stayed in his comfy palace.

"Do you actually think the Fire Lord would have actually listened to you if you saw him, I doubt he has time for a random person killing people," Shengli sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.

The waterbender's eyes narrowed as she gave Shengli a harsh glare, the kind of glare that showed the person just how serious the situation was. "This isn't just some random person, and if this doesn't stop soon the entire city is in danger," Her voice was unwavering, whatever the reason she was there it was important.

Shengli simply looked at the stern glare, he then chuckled again before looking at the moon, he knew he was about to be dragged into something that was better left avoided, but he knew he took that risk the moment he went out to look for the killer himself.

"Man, this is annoying, I'm not really one to be selfless, but I really can't just stand around and let other people die either...it may not be much, but do you mind if I help you?" It wasn't anything personal, but Shengli really couldn't let a killer run around the city doing as they please, it simply upset the natural flow of his life.

The waterbender paused for a moment, she really didn't want to get a civilian involved, though at the same time Shengli said that he was apart of the royal family, something that his skills showed wasn't a lie. Plus she needed someone to show her around the city, and what better person than one of the royal family.

With that said, the waterbender wondered what part of the family he hailed from, perhaps he was Lady Mai's brother's son, though none of that was particularly important.

"Very well, you shall lead me around the city tomorrow night, just so I can get the feel of the city," The waterbender was still rather stiff about the idea, but Shengli sighed, it seemed the amber eyed teen realized how late it was getting. If he didn't return to his room soon the servants would have realized he was gone, and no doubt they would tell his mother.

"Fine...I guess we'll meet back here, tomorrow," Shengli wasn't really sure, but he assumed he was going to figure out more about the killer the next night, at least he got some sort of lead.

Shengli was about to leave, until he realized something, he never gave his name or received a name. Though Shengli didn't think it was necessary, he opened his mouth to ask a simple question.

"What's your name?" Shengli asked as the waterbender gave a simple reply.

"Zhìnéng, and yours?"

"Shengli,"

* * *

Shengli eyes were bloodshot, he stayed out far too long to get the proper amount of rest, he groggy descended the stairs leading into the sitting room where his mother and sister awaited, this was one day he truly wished he could have slept in.

Shengli once again looked at the two raven haired females, it seemed the two were in the middle of a conversation, perhaps they wouldn't noticed that he was completely drained, nor would they noticed that he was tired.

Once again Shengli made sure he was at least one seat away from his mother and sister, so they wouldn't see too many details of his fatiuge.

"Brother...are you feeling well?" Chenxing tilted her head as she leaned towards her brother, it was obvious that his sister was somewhat worried about him as Azula eyes narrowed.

"You look rather tired...did you get any sleep last night? You didn't invite any of the servant girls to your room, I know how much you enjoy those outfits th-"

"M-mom, stop! Please," Shengli shivered, the fact that his mother knew so much about his taste in woman was scary, as Chenxing gave a harsh frown and a stare that could only be described as disgusted and horrified.

"Shengli, servants are not for that!" Chenxing lips quivered it seemed a disgusting thought entered her head as Shengli grumbled.

"I didn't do anything like that! I just had trouble sleeping last night, that's all," It was a lie, but it wasn't that far from the truth, he really did have trouble sleeping, and thinking about it, he was going to have even more trouble sleeping that night.

"Either way, you should shape up, people might think something is wrong with you if don't sleep," Azula tone sounded irritated as Shengli gave a small sigh, he wished his mother could word things more gently, though despite this he knew that she cared.

"Also, you two should do something together today," Azula made a random suggestion, a suggestion that was unlike her.

Despite the siblings being relatively close, it was obvious that the two had very different interest to the point that they rarely did anything together. All three of them knew that much, but here Azula was recommending them do something as brother and sister.

So the only logical thing to think was that Azula wanted her children out of the house for a few hours, for whatever reason.

"It sounds like you want us gone for a few hours," Shengli said, though he could tell his mother was already thinking of a perfect counter for that statement.

"Really now? It's a good idea for siblings to spend time with one another, don't want your relationship to fall apart, plus Chenxing stays on the estate far too long, it really isn't healthy for a girl her age,"

Chexing shifted uncomfortable in her seat at Azula's comment, she wanted to say something in her own defense, but Azula was absolutely correct, Chenxing did stay on the estate far too long for her own good.

"I-it's not my fault I'm not popular!" Which was probably closer to an excuse than an actual defense as Shengli closed one of his eyes.

"But, what are we supposed to do, and when are we supposed to come back?" Shengli made a stupid statement as Azula decided to point something out.

"Hmm...where did you get that scratch on your cheek?" Perhaps the former princess was waiting to use those words as Shengli instantly stood up from his seat as he grabbed his younger sister shoulder, almost dragging her out of the seat.

"You know what, we'll stay out as long as possible," Shengli laughed, it was easier to be yelled at by his sister than having to come up with a good excuse for the mark on his face.

So as he dragged Chenxing by the collar, Shengli realized he was in for another long day.

**Author note**

**I would like a review or two, just to see what I'm doing well and what I could do better.**


End file.
